Defiance
by DragonKingDragneel25
Summary: Full summary inside. Garp orders Kuma (with permission from Sengoku) to send the Straw Hats away to be arrested and to send Luffy back to East Blue in a last ditch effort to save his grandson. Luffy isn't too pleased about it. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Defiance**

 **Summary: In a last ditch effort to save Luffy from the life of a criminal, Garp (with permission from Sengoku) orders Kuma to send his grandson back to the East Blue while capturing his crew in the hopes of turning them from a life of crime. If they don't within a three month period, they would be executed alongside Ace. Now Luffy, enraged with his grandfather's decision, must gather new crewmates and storm Marineford to save his friends; along the way showing the world that the infamous "Will of D" is a will forged from DEFIANCE.**

 **An: So, I decided to post this story and work on it while I wait for more OCs for my One Piece: BtPE story. Hope you guys enjoy! Sorry if the first chapter isn't great. I tried.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. 'Cuz if I did, Luffy would have a bigger crew and he would have found the One Piece by now.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1- Kuma's shocking news and Humiliating Defeat!_

* * *

Luffy screamed loudly as Robin disappeared. They had been running towards the Sunny when Kizaru appeared before them. With no other way of getting around him, they were forced to fight their way around him.

They were losing horribly.

Fortunately, Rayleigh appeared and began holding the Admiral off. They ran off again, only to run into Kuma again!

Kuma had then went after Usopp, Brook, and Chopper. Zoro had stepped in-between them to stall the Warlord; but in the end, Kuma slammed his hand into the green haired swordsman, then Zoro vanished in a rush of wind.

Everything had stopped when it happened. The Straw-Hats were in shock as they stared at the spot Zoro had been, horrified. It was a terrifyingly surreal moment.

And then, it was like someone had thrown the Straw Hated Captain into his own personal nightmare. Kuma then began systematically sending his friends flying! First Brook, who had tried hold him off long enough for Usopp to get away. Then Usopp. Then Sanji when he tried to fight him. Franky was next. Then Nami. Then Chopper after her. And finally, Robin. He had tried to save them, but every time Kuma stopped him. EVERY DAMN TIME!

Luffy had fallen to his knees when Kuma made Robin vanish. He began hitting the ground repeatedly as he screamed, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME?! I COULDN'T SAVE THEM! NOT A SINGLE ONE OF THEM! WHY?! WHY AM I SO WEAK?!"

Tears cascaded down his face as he yelled at the ground. He felt useless. He hadn't this useless since the Terminal Fire!

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, Straw Hat," Kuma said as walked up to Luffy.

"Kuma!" Luffy snarled. He suddenly felt a lot of rage well up inside him as Kuma stopped to talk to him.

"But I have my orders, and I cannot deny Vice Admiral Garp if he issues me an order," the cyborg told the pirate captain.

"G-Gramps?" What did his grandfather have to do with this?

"Your grandfather is only doing what he thinks is best," Kuma continued, as if trying to help Luffy see reason. "He has gained the permission from Fleet Admiral Sengoku to try a different approach to you and your crew."

"A…a different approach?"

"Yes," the giant confirmed. "Garp's orders were to separate you from your crew." Luffy was sure his heart stopped at that moment. "I was ordered to send your crew to different Marine bases to be detained, though it takes a great deal of effort to send people to a certain place in such a way. If they do not turn from their criminal ways in three months, they will be executed at Marine Headquarters alongside Fire Fist Ace, who is currently in custody at Impel Down."

' _Ace...Zoro…Robin...Chopper…N-Nami,'_ Luffy thought. This wasn't happening! This _**couldn't**_ be happening! He knew his crew wouldn't turn their backs on him, which meant in three months they would soon be heading to their deaths! Luffy's panic was beginning to escalate.

"A-and what about me?" Luffy had to ask.

Kuma looked down at the distraught captain. "Garp asked me to send you to some island in the East Blue," he said. "He hopes that once you see the hopelessness of your situation, you'll turn from pirating and live your life in safety.

Live his life? LIVE HIS LIFE?! HIS FRIENDS **WERE** HIS LIFE, DAMN-IT! Luffy felt his anger burn brighter. His panic taking a back seat to his anger.

"Again, I am sorry, Straw Hat," Kuma apologized. He raised his hand and said, "But orders are orders."

His piece said, he slammed his hand down on Luffy, and the Straw Hat Captain vanished.

* * *

Kuma stared at the place Straw Hat once stood. He really hadn't wanted to do this. Really, he respected the Straw Hats after Zoro and he made their bet. He was honestly surprised the green haired swordsman was still alive. This crew's will to live was astonishing.

But when Garp came to him with this plan, well, he couldn't say no to a Vice Admiral of his status AND the Fleet Admiral, could he? He couldn't fault Garp's morals. After all, he knew who Luffy's father was. But even he knew that this plan was doomed to fail.

As he was heading out to initiate Garp's plan, he had been given new orders. Garp initially told him not to tell Luffy about his friends, but he was told to tell him anyway, and send him to a certain island in the East Blue. One that he had only visited once, because the way was way more treacherous than parts of the Grand Line. And that spoke volumes in itself, being in East Blue and all. He was told that it would help Luffy rise to his role in aiding the destruction of the World Government, but Kuma had his doubts. But nevertheless…

"I do pray your plan works…Dragon," he murmured, turning around to chase after the other pirates left on Sabaody.

* * *

Luffy didn't much remember the flying. He'd been asleep the whole time. But he certainly remembered the landing.

He remembered being hit by Kuma, then having a weird dream about him being a detective. His friends were there too, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it. Though, he would admit that making old enemies like Buggy and Foxy look like fools like he did in the dream sounded appealing.

He landed with a CRASH. He groaned as he felt the shockwave coarse through his body. Thankfully, being a rubberman, he didn't sustain any damage, but his body was aching, much to his shock. ' _Wow, that was a trip_ ,' he thought. He looked around and found himself on a beach, in a large paw shaped crater. Suddenly, the events on Sabaody came back to him, and he felt a wave of anger.

"Damn you Gramps!" he shouted to the heavens. "What the hell were you thinking?! You know me! Why the fucking hell did you think THIS was a good idea?!" he screamed out, his arms stretched out wide. It took a lot to make Luffy curse. He wasn't that kinda guy. But his Gramps's decision…to think his grandpa would think Luffy could life happily without his nakama with him was absurd! He looked up to his grandpa! Sure, he was scared as hell of him, but the man practically raised him! Not well, mind you, but still, he was family.

And to find out that his crew were possibly going to die…

"Unacceptable!" Luffy snarled. He nearly lost his friends to that bastard Baron; he wouldn't let that happen again, damn-it! He began to look around until he saw smoke off in the distance. Sure sign of life. He glared in the direction of the smoke and ran towards it. His straw hat flew sporadically behind him from its string.

He didn't stop as he reached the forest's edge. He simply plowed through the underbrush and kept going. He dodged palm tree after palm tree until he hit a clearing. He stopped and checked his position. Just a bit further, he thought. The smoke pillar was closer now.

He was about to break back into a sprint when he heard, "Well, well, what do we have here?"

He turned and saw three men looking at him. The lead man was tall and wearing a black jumpsuit with gold lining and had a weird palm tree like hairstyle. The second guy wore a flashy red tux while the third just wore shorts and sandals.

Luffy looked at them blankly. "Who are you guys?" he asked.

The middle man smirked, his dark eyes bore into Luffy's. "I could ask you the same, stranger," he said. "We don't get visitors to this island. So, naturally, everybody knows everybody. And when a stranger shows up it's kind of a big deal. But since you asked, I go by Enoch. These are my partners, Ken and Marx." He gestured to the man in the tux and the shorts respectively.

Luffy just looked at them. "I'm Luffy. I got sent here by a guy named Kuma. Can you guys tell me which way the harbor is?" he asked, getting straight to the point. He didn't have time for chit chat.

"Most certainly!" Enoch said. "But first, may I ask you a question? Just to quench my curiosity."

"What is it?"

"Do you have a Devil fruit power by any chance?"

Luffy blinked. He grinned and said proudly, "Yeah! The Gum Gum fruit!" To prove this point, he pulled at his cheek and stretched it wide. He looked at their shocked faces in approval. He loved to freak people out by doing this! They always made the funniest faces!

Enoch quickly got over his shock and grinned sadistically at the black haired youth. "Good, good! So your Devil fruit makes your body rubber? Makes it immune to physical attacks?"

"Yep!"

Enoch shook his head in mock sympathy. "Well, I do apologize, Mr. Luffy," he said. "But I'm afraid that I must take your Devil fruit power."

"Huh?"

In an instant, the red tuxed Ken appeared behind and grabbed Luffy's arms and brought them to his back. Luffy felt his strength fading. "Wha-?"

"Seastone," was all Ken said.

Marx disappeared and slammed his fist into Luffy's stomach. Luffy coughed violently, spitting up a little blood. Enoch walked up to Luff slowly, meticulously.

"You know, if you had just lied to us, you could've made it to the harbor," Enoch said calmly. "Though, I suppose you'd be stuck here still, as no one has ever escaped this island safely, but I digress. A lie could've stopped this."

Luffy spat blood at him. "Yeah, well, sorry, but I can't lie very well," he told him. He didn't have time for this! He tried to escape, but the Seastone was zapping his strength too fast, and Marx kept hitting him when he struggled. He wasn't in the best situation here.

Enoch grinned. "Good news to me then!" he said cheerfully. "Listen, friend, I'm 'bout to show you somethin' you ain't ever seen before, I'm sure!" He grinned evilly and continued on, "Though, you might just die from this, everyone else I've tried it on has. But something tells me you're a strong guy! So tell you what, you survive this, we'll take ya to the hospital, and get you treatment. Then, you can join my little group here! What do you say?!" he asked as he came to a stop in front of Luffy.

Luffy spat blood into his face. "Go to hell!" he growled as he tried to get away again but found it was no use. No! He couldn't die yet! His friends…his NAKAMA needed him!

Enoch sighed. "Well, can't blame a guy for trying," he said wistfully. "Now, witness the power of my Steal Steal fruit!"

The first that went through Luffy's head was ' _Steal Steal fruit? What's that? And why does he think it can kill me?'_ The second thought was, ' _Nami would love this fruit.'_ But that's all he was able to think before Enoch shoved his hand into Luffy's chest.

Luffy had expected pain, but there was none. Enoch's hand just phased through his torso like Luffy was a ghost. A light, barely noticeable pink glow emanated around Enoch's wrist.

But then Enoch started pulling back, and Luffy screamed in agony. It was like all of his old enemies were slowing ripping his skin off very slowly…with their bare hands. If he thought his wounds from Crocodile were bad, this was 100x worse.

Enoch started to pull his hand back slowly; Luffy's screams grew in intensity. He felt his power, his strength, leaving him faster than being thrown into the Sea! Finally, Enoch jerked his hand back bringing with him a dark, purple-ish glow, which was soon absorbed into his body. As the last of the Gum Gum's power left him, Luffy slumped. His breathing was shallow. He gasped when he felt his lungs were not getting enough oxygen. His vision began to blur, and he felt his heartbeat slow.

Ken dropped him, and Luffy hit the ground hard. He tried to get up, but he couldn't move. His limbs were unresponsive. Luffy struggled to stay awake as Enoch knelt down and stared at him.

"You like? The Steal Steal fruit allows me to steal anything I want. Money, gold, hell even the clothes off a guy's back without anyone being the wiser! One day, I learned I could steal Devil fruit powers. Completely by accident, of course. So, I capitalized on it. You're the fifth guy I've stolen Devil fruit powers from, and I must say, it was a challenge to take it! Thank you, my friend! If you do live, my offer still stands. Let's go boys!"

Luffy heard the three walk off, but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't move a muscle. He gave one last, shuddering gasp as his vision blackened, and he knew no more.

* * *

 _**To be continued...**_

* * *

 **An: I'm evil, aren't I? Hope y'all enjoyed this first chapter! I'll try to keep it updated, but I can't make any definitive promises. Life is unpredictable, and at the moment, I'm trying to find a job.**

 **And before someone starts bitching about Luffy being OOC and all that jazz, let me point out a few things:**

 **1) This is FanFiction. Your argument is invalid.**

 **2) He just found out that his friends have three months to quit being pirates cold turkey or die. Then he learns his grandfather is the one cooked up this cockamamie plan. I think Luffy's reaction could be/and should be expected. Garp was the main male role model in Luffy's life for his whole life. I would think that something like Garp's plan would shake Luffy terribly.**

 **3) I'm spit balling with the 'ripping Devil fruit powers kills user' thing. I didn't find anything saying otherwise. And One Piece Wiki says Blackbeard stole Whitebeard's after the man died. Though, I think it does make since, stealing a Devil fruit user's power could kill them. After all, the only way to make a Devil fruit reincarnate in One Piece is kill the person who ate said Devil fruit, right?**

 **4) About Kuma's ability to control where he sent the other Straw Hats? Well, he didn't per say. He simply sent them as close to a Marine base as he could. Like he said up in the story, it is extremely hard to send someone to a specific place, but as he was in the process of being transformed into a cyborg and is a member of the Warlords and the Revolutionaries, I think the man is powerful enough to do so. So don't poke holes in my logic. Again, this is FanFiction.**

 **Well, that's all I got for now. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! 'Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Defiance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

Chapter 2-Waking up

* * *

 _ **Zoro**_

* * *

Zoro woke up in chains.

The implications were not lost on him. He was in prison. Though, he had no idea where or how.

In fact the only thing he remembered was a weird dream where Luffy, Sanji, and he were mob bosses fighting over control of a town.

Of course Luffy won.

Didn't know how, but he did.

Zoro looked around his cell and saw it devoid of everything. Only the cot he was currently on, a sink, and a toilet. Damn. He didn't have anything to train with. He tested the chains and shackles. Seastone. Well, they must really want him to stay put, don't they?

He also became painfully aware of his lack of swords. He cursed loudly. Now he _really_ wanted to kill something.

"Hello Zoro," came a voice from across the room.

' _Oh, no. Not HER,'_ he thought, dread creeping into his mind. But sure enough, the person he LEAST wanted to see walked right up to the bars of his cell. He groaned. "Oh great, what do you want?" he growled.

"I'm here to try and get you to turn away from being a pirate," Tashigi said in a calm tone.

Zoro scoffed. "Then you're wasting your time. I won't betray Luffy like that." Screw that bull shit.

"Monkey D. Luffy was sent to the East Blue by Kuma and has been told that his crew are fine and he should not come for you if he values your lives."

"And you believe that? Ha! Luffy may act like an idiot, and in fact, I really do believe he is one! But I also know that Luffy is far from dumb. I'll bet money that he says "To Hell" with that statement," Zoro countered.

While Luffy really was an idiot, Zoro was one of the few (i.e. Robin and himself being the only ones) who saw just how intelligent he truly was. It may not look like it from a normal person's view point, but Zoro noticed the smallest details that showed even though he acted like an idiot (he was pretty sure being raised by Garp didn't do Luffy any favors either), Luffy was a genius. Not Robin genius, or Usopp genius. But a genius nonetheless.

Tashigi seemed to get angry. "Straw Hat's not the point of this conversation!" she hissed. "It's about you turning your back on your life of crime! The World Government doesn't give such pardons easily! This is a once in a life time offer!"

"Well, tell the World Government that they can take their 'once in a life time offer' and shove up their collective asses. I chose this path, and I refuse to give up who I am and what I've become for a bunch of low down, hypocritical, sacks of shit who think everyone below them is scum!" Zoro spat.

"So you would just turn them down?!" she asked, outraged at the thought. Though, if she was honest with herself, she could see his reasoning. She hated the World Nobles herself. Slavery didn't sit right with her.

"In a heartbeat," Zoro said to her and glared.

Tashigi gritted her teeth, trying to calm herself down. "Well, think about it," she said finally. "You can't get out. Not only is there enough Marines here to fill a large island, Vice Admiral Garp is coming to pick you all up personally." Zoro bit back a groan of frustration. Great. Fan-frickin-tastic. Even if he did escape, he'd be chased down Luffy's crazy grandpa. "And that's not all. You and the rest of the Straw Hats have three months to give up piracy."

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "And if we don't?"

"You'll be executed at Marineford, along-side Fire-Fist Ace."

It took all of Zoro's effort not to appear shocked at that. Ace? Luffy's brother? Caught? How the hell did that happen? And he and the others were gonna die if they didn't turn their backs on Luffy? Zoro fixed his features into a menacing scowl and glared at Tashigi. "Then I'll see you on the execution platform, then," he stated coldly.

She flinched back at his glare. "Y-you mean that you'll take death over giving up piracy?" she asked, unable to believe someone would do that.

"Death would be preferable," Zoro said. "I don't care what you say to me. I chose this path. Granted, I didn't plan on becoming a pirate, but Luffy is quite persuasive. But dispite it all, I don't regret a single minute of joining his crew. This is my choice. Not yours."

Tashigi stared at him, aghast. He snorted. "If you're done, I'm going to sleep." With that, he rolled around on the cot so his back was facing her. But didn't sleep. He had too much to do.

Like figure out a way out of this cell, and find the others before they were sent to Marineford for execution.

He just hoped they didn't get themselves lost before he could save them.

* * *

 _ **Luffy**_

* * *

Luffy awoke to pain.

It wasn't unusual. He'd awoken to pain many a times. Starting with his Gramps all the way up to all the fights he'd ever been in.

But never before has he felt the pain he was feeling right now.

In all honesty, it felt like someone was taking a red hot poker to the inside of his skull. But that wasn't mentioning his body. It felt like he had stretched his whole body to its maximum and left it there. He also felt heavier, which for Luffy was a terrible sign. He was always fairly light, thanks to his Devil fruit. Now, it like his Gramps was squeezing every muscle _very_ tightly. Luffy cried out as the pain became too unbearable.

"Careful! You're still too weak to move!" a voice chastised.

With a great amount of effort, Luffy opened one eye to see who spoke, trying to force his vision to clear up. It was an older man, possibly his late twenties. He wore the typical lab coat and had geeky, wire-rimmed glasses. He stood next to a large whiteboard with a lot of writing that Luffy couldn't make out.

"Wha-?" Luffy tried to speak, but the pain in his head made him wince and cry out again.

"Stay still, child," the man said gently. "You're suffering from…well, I'm not sure _what_ you're suffering from, actually. You're whole body is as taut as a bow string and you're nervous system is going haywire! I say, whatever you've been through must've been painful!"

"'evil fruit," Luffy moaned as the pain spiked again.

"Huh? What was that, young man?"

"D-Devil fruit…w-was…r-ripped out," Luffy finally managed to say as he felt the pain subside slightly.

The man's eyes widened. "My word! You've encountered Enoch then, have you boy?! You mean to tell me you survived having your Devil fruit ripped clean out of you?!" he asked in horrified shock.

"Yes…" Luffy croaked.

"Well, this is astonishing!" The man exclaimed. "Never did I think surviving after having your Devil fruit ripped out was possible!"

"Me neither," Luffy whispered hoarsely. The pain in his body was subsiding, and his muscles seemed to be finally loosen up slightly. He still felt like someone was taking that red hot poker to his brain, but at least he didn't feel like screaming anymore.

The man looked at some machines and said, "Well, seems your nervous system is calming down a bit." He walked over and helped Luffy into a sitting position. He tensed slightly, but immediately winced at the effort.

"Then why does my head still hurt?" Luffy whined.

The man looked at him curiously. "What was your Devil fruit?" he asked professionally.

"Gum Gum fruit," Luffy answered automatically. He tensed up incase this guy tried what that palm tree haired guy did.

The man didn't. He just nodded and asked, "Ah. That would explain it. Rubber is a natural insulator do to it lacking conducting electrons. It is reasonable to assume that the having the molecular structure of rubber forced your body's nervous system to work harder to carry out life sustaining functions.

"Then, when Enoch removed it, your nervous system was no longer impeded, sending powerful electrical currents through your system, causing your pain," he finished.

That entire explanation went completely over Luffy's head. "W-wha-?"

The man chuckled. "Rubber doesn't conduct electricity."

Luffy tilted his head confused. "O-kay?"

"And the nervous system, in simple terms, tells us what part of our body to use by electrical signals."

Luffy nodded slowly. His head hurt, but surprisingly, he was starting to understand this man. "So, it's logical to assume that thanks to your rubber powers, those electrical signals were weaker than they were supposed to be," the man said. "Before, have you ever noticed a sharp, stinging pain in your muscles after eating your Devil fruit?"

Luffy thought for a moment before his eyes widened. "You know what? Yeah! When my Gramps trained me after I ate the Gum Gum, my muscles always stung like his punches!" he said grinning. But his mood quickly darkened at the thought of his grandpa.

"That would be your nervous system. Since your rubber body forced your nervous system to work harder, every time you exercised and trained it caused the stinging pains in your muscles until it stabilized out."

Before Luffy could think anything else, a loud voice rang through the room: "Hey Doc! We got the food!"

"Oh, good! Have Mari cook up something for our guest!" the Doc responded.

"You got it, Doc!"

Luffy wondered who this "Doc" guy was talking too. Just then, a guy about Luffy's age ran into the room. He was wearing a tattered brown cloak over solid black body armor. He had brown spikey hair and wild green eyes. He turned to Luffy with a large "D" grin and said, "So it's alive! You gave me, Mari, and Croc a scare, ya know?!"

Luffy looked at him confused for a moment before the Doc said, "Behave yourself, Rico." He turned to Luffy and smiled. "This is one of the young ones who found you. His name is Rico."

"At your service," Rico bowed at the waist. "What's your name? Can't just go around calling you 'Guy' right?"

"I'm Luffy," the Straw Hat captain said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Luffy. My name is Mason D. Malaki, or Doc if you prefer," Malaki greeted.

"So, Doc, what's wrong ole' Luf here?" Rico asked.

"It would seem that Enoch ripped Mr. Luffy's Devil fruit power out of him," Malaki responded.

Rico was shocked. He looked at Luffy and said, "You met up with Enoch and lived?!"

Luffy nodded. He looked around a bit more and saw his straw hat sitting on a desk. On instinct, he thrust out his hand towards his hat…

But it didn't stretch.

Luffy stared at his arm for what seemed like hours. For so long, he'd had his rubber powers. Now…it felt like he was missing something. He hung his head mournfully.

"Hey, Doc! Mari wants to know what our guest would like to eat!" another voice, this one very deep and growly, shouted as a hulking figure entered the room. He was very tall, and seemed to be all muscle under green scaly skin. He had sharp teeth, yellow eyes, and wore extra-large blue jeans and what seemed like manacles on his wrists.

Luffy gaped at the large figure. He was HUGE! Almost as big as his Grandpa! And he looked like one of those giant banana-thingies from Rain Base! Rico turned and smiled at the figure.

"What up, Croc?!" Rico said happily.

"Don't call me Croc!" the beast snarled. He turned to Luffy and said, "Don't listen to anything this guy says. My name is Waylon Jones."

Luffy was awestruck. "Whoa! You're huge!"

Waylon looked at him with a large toothy grin. "That I am. I got an extreme case of Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis. That's why I look like this."

Luffy tilted his head. "I have no idea what you just said," he told him.

Waylon nodded. "It's complicated."

"Oh! I wouldn't say that! You see, Mr. Luffy, Epidermolytic hyperkeratosis is-" Doc began to lecture, but Rico intervened.

"Yeah! That's all well and good, Doc! But I don't think Luf here's gonna follow your technical talk," Rico responded.

"Yeah," Luffy confirmed. "Can we go eat now? I'm hungry, and I really need find a ship."

"Why?" Doc asked.

Luffy's expression darkened. "I need to save my friends. I have only three months to find them and save them."

Doc's expression became grim before he smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. Luffy. We'll help you out in getting you back to your quest. But first, let's eat! Can't go saving your friends on an empty stomach can we?"

Luffy grinned. "No we cannot! Let's eat!"

Waylon grinned. "A man after my own heart," he proclaimed.

"Anyone who enjoys eating is a man after your heart, Croc," Rico whispered.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME CROC!"

Luffy laughed joyfully. These two reminded him of Zoro and Sanji; they seemed to fight over the smallest things. Luffy hoped they were doing alright, along with everyone else. Franky, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Robin, and Nami.

Strangely, the thought of Nami being anything less than okay sacred Luffy terribly. Even more so than the others. Wonder why that was?

* * *

 _ **Robin**_

* * *

Robin groaned as she felt herself awaken to the draining effects of seastone.

She tried to remember what had happened to her. All she could recall was reaching out to Luffy, Kuma hitting her, and…

The most unusual dream where the other Straw Hats and she were mythical creatures looking for something they lost.

The irony of Luffy being a dragon was not lost on her.

She was shaking her head trying to gain her bearings when she heard a familiar voice say: "Finally awake are you, Nico Robin?!"

She immediately turned to the voice and saw Spandam of CP9 standing in front of her. It was then she realized she was in a prison cell. Rob Lucci and the rest of CP9 stood behind Spandam silently.

She quickly schooled her features into a pleasant smile and asked, "Why hello, Spandam, to what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you again?"

The lavender haired man sneered at her. "I'm here to take you to Marineford, you stupid woman! There you will tell us how to resurrect the Ancient Weapons!" he shouted.

"You might as well kill me," Robin replied calmly. At present, she couldn't do much in the way of escaping, so her hope was to distract Spandam and the others long enough to find a way of escaping. She hoped the others were not in terrible situations like this.

Spandam slapped her. She cried out as she hit the floor, where the CP9 chief began stomping on her. "You will if you want your 'friends' to live!" he screamed. "They are to be brought to Marineford for execution in three months and will die if you don't cooperate! Hell, I might just kill them anyways! I need to pay Cutty Flam and that Straw Hat bastard back for the Enies Lobby incident!"

Robin's face betrayed her shock. She couldn't believe it. She was back into a situation that if she didn't cooperate, her friends would be killed! Before she could think any further on the situation, she heard a booming voice yell, "What are you doing, you little Brat?!"

Everyone in the room turned towards the voice. The speaker was a tall, broad shouldered man with short white hair and a scar over his left eye. He wore the traditional Marine attire with the coat swaying slightly behind him. His face was set in a dark scowl.

Rob Lucci was the first to respond: "Vice Admiral Garp."

"Garp san," Robin whispered.

Garp's facial features hardened more. "Answer me, Brat! What are you doing to her?!"

* * *

 **An: There's Chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoyed it! Sorry if Zoro and Robin seem OOC, I know there is some faults in it, but I am in the process of ironing them out. And yes, I modeled Waylon Jones after Killer Croc (and used his real name) from Batman, simply because if he had a better life, Croc would have been one of the most badass superheroes in all of DC, in my humble opinion.**

 **Also, about Luffy being smart; think about it. I truly believe Luffy is smarter than he appears. You just need to watch certain episodes to see it. Like his fight with Kuro, for example. Or Arlong (though that was more rage-fueled). You might have to look, but in his own right, Luffy is a pretty smart guy. He's just very simple-minded and cheerful. Plus, both his father Dragon and his grandfather Garp are pretty dang smart, though Garp simply doesn't care how he acts since he caught Roger. But that's my opinion on the matter.**

 **And if Spandam seems OOC, well, I don't like the guy. Period. So, I created a situation where Garp's gonna kick his sorry hide. 'Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Defiance**

 **An: Here's the third chapter! Hope you guys enjoy it. I finally got the ending of this arc figured out and am outlining the next one, and I'd like to thank Dyrnwyn1994 for his help, and for the ideas he suggested to me. He has helped me a great deal with this story and cannot thank him enough.**

 **Now with that out of the way, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

* * *

Chapter 3-Plans fit for the Devil

* * *

 _ **Robin**_

* * *

Robin could only stare in shock as she stared at Monkey D. Garp as he glared at Spandam, who looked ready to piss his pants at any moment. Garp's eyes narrowed further as he demanded, "Well, are you gonna answer me, brat?! What are you doing to that woman?!"

Spandam apparently grew a backbone. He stood up straight and said, "This is CP-9 business, Vice Admiral, sir." He grinned and said, "I am to escort her to Headquarters and-"

Spandam quickly found himself punched into a wall. "CP-9 was told to disband, you little shit!" Garp growled. "Sengoku placed me in charge of gathering the Straw Hats, not your sorry, bony ass! Get in the way of my mission again, and you will regret it!"

Spandam paled. Garp narrowed his eyes further. "Get your asses back to HQ right now! If I find you and these idiots anywhere near the Straw Hats, I'll have you all court marshaled!" The remaining members of CP-9 looked indignant, but before they could move or say anything, Lucci held his arm out, stopping them.

' _We can't antagonize Garp here,'_ Lucci thought. _'He has too much power at the moment. Not to mention I don't want to test my luck against him. We need to wait for our opportunity to strike when he least expects it.'_

Garp walked over to Robin and gently lifted her to her feet. He led her away from CP-9 and down the hallway. Robin was very confused.

"Garp-san," Robin said.

"I apologize for those idiots, Nico-san," Garp said to her. "After the disaster of Enies Lobby, Sengoku ordered CP-9 to disband immediately for their failure to follow protocols and unleashing the Buster Call without just cause."

That piece of information made Robin a little bit happier, but right now, it didn't matter. "Was what Spandam said true, Garp-san?" she asked, hoping he was wrong. "About the others being executed at Marineford if I don't cooperate?"

Garp was silent for a moment; Robin internally feared that he would confirm what that horrible man had said when he sighed. "While it is true the other Straw Hats and you yourself may be executed at Marineford, it's not because of you, Nico-san," he told her. "Luffy has three months to quit being a pirate. And if he doesn't, you all will be executed at Marineford without fail."

"I highly doubt Luffy's going to quit being a pirate," Robin replied scathingly.

"I know," he sighed. "Which is why after I pick up the rest of you, I intend to bottle up the entrance to Reverse Mountain and capture him."

"So you can send him off to die, as well?"

Suddenly, Garp turned and glared at Robin. She flinched back. Garp scared her more than Aokiji did. "I am doing this to make sure you all end up alive after this," he said tonelessly. "Should I capture Luffy at Reverse Mountain in one month, Sengoku will allow me to send you Straw Hats to a place where you won't escape, but at least, Luffy will be alive."

Robin couldn't help but lift an eyebrow. "And where is that?" She asked, hoping it wasn't Impel Down.

"The Locker," was the reply, and it made Robin gasp. "The Locker" was an island that was said to be a myth, much like Raftel. It was supposedly the island where the first the first pirate to ever defy the World Government, Davy Jones, was said to have been killed.

"The Locker exists?!" Robin asked in alarm, but there was a slight twinge of awe in her voice. To any experienced archeologist, The Locker was a major historical site worthy of attention.

Though, she wished she could see it on better terms.

"It does," Garp confirmed. "Locked away so none can ever find it, or even get to it. The perfect place to guard all the individuals that the World Government deems a threat." His voice turned bitter at the last part, something Robin caught.

"Like me?"

"Correct. Alongside my grandsons and few others. Now, originally, the Marines wanted you all dead. But I was able to convince Sengoku and the three Admirals to try and avoid making this Pirate Era last longer by or make too many more enemies by killing you all. Knowing Luffy and Ace like I do, I know for a fact they'd somehow make themselves martyrs," he grumbled. Robin's eyes widened. The three Admirals NEVER agreed on anything!

"How did you do that?" she asked.

"I appealed to their senses of justice, so to speak. I was able to convince them death was 'too much of a mercy' to be given to those they see as unforgivable," Garp explained. "It was a long shot, but eventually, I was able to convince them, but for this plan to work, I need all the Straw Hats, including my wayward grandson, to stand trial at Marineford. It's all a formality, though. It's to show the WG is merciful and all that jazz. Then, you'll all be shipped off to the Locker."

"And you're doing all this so Luffy will continue living?"

Garp went silent again and didn't speak until they were almost out of the building. "No grandfather wants to see their grandsons die," he sighed. "It's why I wanted them to become Marines so badly. Even if their linages came out, the stigma of it wouldn't be as damning. They could work past it, and, with me vouching for their integrity as Marines, they would be safe." He shook his head and chuckled. "I guess it was wishful thinking in the end. Ace is much like his parents. A strong will to live on his own terms and doesn't take well to anyone telling him what to do…"

Robin listened intently. "And Luffy..." Garp sighed again. "He's _too_ much like his parents. He can't stand being caged. He will most likely hate he after all's said and done."

"I don't think Luffy would," Robin disagreed. Luffy could do a lot things, but she didn't think he could hate his own grandfather, even despite Garp's harsh training.

"No. He'll hate me," Garp said sadly. "He's a Monkey, after all. And the members of the Monkey clan at one point were known for holding grudges. Dragon has one against the World Government, and look at where's it has taken him. The leader of the Revolutionaries and the title of the Most Wanted Man in the world."

Robin had to concede to the fact about Dragon, but she wasn't sure about what Garp had said about his family. She really didn't think Luffy could hold a grudge. He was also so nice and energetic. Not to mention, he was so much like Saul. Luffy couldn't be like Garp was describing…Could he?

* * *

 _ **Luffy**_

* * *

After he was able to move around without agonizing pain, Malaki offered Luffy a change of clothes, as his were nothing but rags when he arrived at Malaki's house. Luffy accepted and slowly moved to the bathroom Malaki had pointed out to change. He now wore a red long sleeve dress shirt with a black tie, a black jacket that he left unbuttoned over it, and black dress slacks. He also took to wearing black, combat style boots, and Waylon gave him some old fingerless gloves, saying it would complete Luffy's new "badass" look.

It was similar to the outfit that he wore when he and the others battle that Shiki guy who wanted to destroy the East Blue. Just without the overcoat he wore with it. He scowled at the memory. That bastard not only tried to destroy his home, but he also kidnapped Nami.

Again, a sharp pain shot through Luffy when he thought about Nami. It was extremely baffling to him. It was like someone was punching him in the chest with spiked gloves, but completely bypassing his skin and slamming deep into his heart. It was a very confusing feeling for him.

He even found himself calmer. It confused him as he usually felt like he needed to jump off the wall most of the time. But since he had woken up, he had felt…relatively calm.

He shrugged it off and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, where Malaki, Rico, and Waylon were sitting at a table while a girl with dark red hair wearing a black shirt that showed off her midsection and a dark red skirt stood at the stove. Rico saw Luffy come in and grinned.

"Yo, Luff! Likin' the new look!" he grinned crazily, causing the others to look at him. Mari turned to look at Luffy, and he noticed that her eyes were a deep hazel color. Her face was pretty, he supposed, but he never was one to look at outward beauty.

"So, you're the guy that survived Enoch's Devil fruit," Mari guessed.

Luffy nodded and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Shishishi…That's me, I guess," he confirmed.

"Well, welcome to our humble abode, then!" Mari smiled. "I'm Mari!" She pointed at the men at the table and said, "You've already met those guys."

Luffy snickered. "Yeah, I guess," he said. "Hey, is the food ready?"

"Just 'bout," Mari said. "Just take a seat, and I'll be done in a jiffy."

Luffy nodded and sat down next to Waylon. Malaki turned to Luffy and smiled. "Well, Mr. Luffy," he started, "why don't you tell us how you showed up on our humble island so unexpectedly. We are a very isolated island, and not many people ever show up here."

"Yeah that Enoch guy said the same thing," Luffy remembered, which surprised him since he usually didn't remember stuff like that. "Why is that?"

Doc smiled a bit. "That's an excellent question, Mr. Luffy. Well, the answer is very simple. Our island is surrounded by a reef of magnetized rocks, making escape impossible as the rocks are too close to the surface and would tear a hole in a normal wooden ship."

"Not to mention that metal ships we make are repelled away from the reef by the magnetic field," Rico added.

"Right. And for some reason or another, the magnetic field effects the island and the sea around it. The weather is extremely random and the sea can go from calm to stormy faster than I can snap my fingers."

"Well, this is the Grand Line," Luffy said, causing the others to look at him in shock. "Um…this is the Grand Line, right?" he asked, hoping they said yes.

Doc shook his head. "No, Mr. Luffy. As far as I know, we're in the East Blue." That shocked Luffy. Kuma sent him all the way to the East Blue? He was back in the East Blue, again? He had to travel all the way back through the Grand Line…AGAIN?!

"You mean to tell me there's NO way off this island?!" Luffy asked hysterically.

"Well," Waylon spoke up, "there is the straight. It's a small opening in the reef, but…"

"But what?" Luffy asked.

"It's guarded by a five headed Sea King," Waylon said.

Luffy's eyes widened. "A five headed Sea King?!" he asked.

Waylon nodded. "It's the second reason not many people arrive at this island. Even if you found the straight, the Sea King would rip you to pieces."

Luffy's mind was running faster than it had ever went, and it made his head hurt worse. Before all these questions, he would just push to the back of his mind and worry about them later, but now, with his friends, his crew, his _nakama_ in jeopardy, and the apparent handicap his Gum Gum fruit put on his mind, it was hard to do that.

"Hey Luffy, you said you've been to the Grand Line, right?!" Rico asked with a wide grin. "Is it as awesome as the stories?!"

Despite the chaos going on in his brain, Luffy couldn't help but grin at Rico's question. "It's the best!" he exclaimed loudly, thankful for another topic to get his mind off his worrying.

He began his tale of how he started his pirate career. How he gathered the world's greatest crew (in his mind). How he traveled the Grand Line. How he declared war on the world for a friend.

And…how he showed up on the island.

"Oh…uh…Luff, man, that's…ouch," Rico winced sympathetically.

"Why would your grandfather do that?" Mari whispered. She had since finished cooking and everyone was eating while Luffy spoke.

"I don't know," Luffy admitted with a scowl. "But right now…I really don't care." He went and frowned outright at his plate. He had absentmindedly filled it up and ate at a subdued pace. He never did that.

Doc noticed Luffy's distracted look and frowned slightly. "Are you okay, Mr. Luffy?"

Luffy was startled by the question. "Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, confused.

"During your story, you've been scowling and, at some points, paused for a long time, like you were deep in thought. It's as if you are confused about something," Doc observed.

Luffy blinked at the observation. He looked down at his plate and said, "Y-yeah. I guess there is something that's bugging me…"

"May I ask what it is?"

"Well…" Luffy shook his head. "It's just that…thinking always made my head hurt. Even when I tried to remember something important Makino or Gramps told me. But now…I'm remembering things so clearly now! Hell, before all I remembered of my crew was the more important parts of their personalities! Now, I'm describing them in full!"

"Yeah. Especially that Nami girl," Rico said with a perverted smile. Luffy felt a flash of irritation flow through him, but he wasn't sure why.

Thankfully, Doc spoke up before Rico could say anything else. "Is there anything else you've noticed?"

Luffy thought it over for a second. "You know? I have felt calmer since I lost my Devil fruit," he mused. "Before I was bouncing off the walls, and now I'm just…" Luffy shrugged as he couldn't find the right words.

Doc nodded thoughtfully. "And I've noticed that I'm more serious than normal! And I'm finding how I've acted up until now childish! I'm not as hungry as I usually am and can actually remember all those etiquette lessons from Makino! I'm confused as hell, and it's freaking me out!" Luffy finished rambling with a shaky breath.

Doc stayed silent for a moment before speaking. "When did you eat your Devil fruit?" he asked.

"When I was seven."

Doc frowned. "Well, I have a theory for you, Mr. Luffy…unfortunately, I can't guarantee the validity of it."

"What is it?"

"Well…since it is widely believed Devil fruits are magical in nature, and I have not found anything to suggest otherwise, it is theoretically possible the magic of the Devil fruit 'froze' you mind."

"Huh?" Luffy asked in confusion, as did the other three.

"I am not sure of the theory myself, but it would make sense as ancient writings here on this island state that Devil fruits, while bestowing terrible and majestic powers, have several adverse effects on the user. It could be that your Devil fruit, Mr. Luffy, froze your mental development and kept your mind as that of your seven year old self's," Doc lectured.

Luffy thought about it. It seemed to make sense to him, but… "But there were points that I'm sure I didn't act like a seven year old. I mean, a guy with the mind of a seven year old couldn't beat all those guys I fought and win, right?"

Doc smiled. "Very true," he conceited. "It's likely that your mind was constantly trying to fight against the Devil fruit's influence. As for your lack of hunger, it's likely that, given how you say you used to fight, that your body burned through its natural energy supplies at an alarming pace. That's why I assume you are so skinny; your body required more energy, so it would burn off any body fat you would accumulate at an accelerated pace."

Luffy nodded, but quickly shook his head. He was getting off track, dammit! "Oh. That's cool, now what about a boat to get off this island?" he asked, deciding to get back to what he originally wanted.

Doc thought about it. "Well, there is the new ship model docked in town," he mused.

"The Relentless?" Waylon asked.

"That's the one," Doc confirmed. "It's outfitted with a new propulsion system that should, theoretically, get the ship through the straight fast enough that the magnetic field shouldn't affect the ship, and just fast enough to get past the hydra Sea King."

"Theoretically?" Luffy asked, again finding it amazing he could even pronounce the word correctly.

"The propulsion system hasn't been tested," Doc said. "We are not sure if it will even work! It was still in the test faze when we were ordered to attach it to the Relentless."

"Wait, you BUILT it?!" Luffy asked, amazement showing on his face.

"Actually, I made it," Waylon said with a grin. Luffy turned and gaped at the large croc-like teen.

"YOU?!" Luffy screamed.

Waylon's grin widened. "Yep! Best engineer on the whole island!" he exclaimed proudly, puffing out his chest in importance.

"That's only because you're weird like that, Croc," Rico stage-whispered to Waylon.

Waylon turned a punched Rico in the face. "DON'T CALL ME CROC, DAMMIT!"

Luffy laughed. Watching Rico and Waylon duke it out was about as funny as watching Zoro and Sanji fight. Almost. Nothing was funnier than Zoro and Sanji fighting.

He shook his head again and turned to Doc. "Now, where exactly is the Relentless docked?" he asked.

"Dock thirteen," Doc answered. "It's under heavy guard, though. The mayor intends to use it to send an expedition crew out. We may know where we are, but we don't know anything else about where our island is in relevance to other islands in the East Blue." Doc's eyes narrowed. "You're not planning on stealing it, are you?"

Luffy just grinned at him. "Best thing about being a pirate is I can what I want, when I want!" he replied as he stood up. "Now, which way's the town?!"

* * *

 **Enoch**

* * *

Enoch laughed alongside his buddies at their favorite hangout. The bar was busy. People were running around, laughing and having a grand ole time. Drinks were flowing. Food was great. Life was pretty damn good.

"Can you believe the mayor's allowing us to join the expedition team off the island?!" Marx asked.

"We are the most qualified," Ken said with a monotone.

"Of course!" Enoch grinned. "Well, that, and the mayor's doing us a favor!"

"There's that, too!" Marx laughed.

"Oi. Enoch," a voice called out. Enoch looked up and saw a large, beefy man walked up to his table.

Enoch looked at him unimpressed. "Can I help you, sir?" he asked, trying to be polite.

"You're the one who killed my brother by ripping his Devil fruit from his body," the man said stoically.

"Um…" Enoch thought about it. "Forgive me, sir, but I'm not sure who you are or who your brother is personally. Perhaps you could describe him? Or even get me a name?"

"His name was Jogo," the man snarled.

Enoch dawned a look of understanding. "Ah! Jogo! Yes, well…uh, I'm sorry to say, sir, but that wasn't entirely my fault, you see. He attacked me! Not to mention I didn't know I could steal Devil fruit powers at the time…"

"Regardless, I'm here not for revenge. I'm here for honor," the man spoke again. "I wish to reclaim my brother's honor, which you stole from him!"

"Now, that's a preposterous accusation!" Enoch shook his head. "I don't know how to steal honor! Though, that would make an interesting experiment to try out on someone. Thanks for the help!"

The man roared and slammed his face into Enoch's face. Enoch grinned as he felt no pain. "Sadly, I, myself will never get to test that theory out."

The man stared at Enoch in shock. "What?" he asked incredulously.

Enoch grinned and grabbed the man's arm, throwing it off his face and punching the man in the face, sending him flying away from him. "I'm not immune to all physical attacks! Hell, _bullets_ won't be able to stop me now!" he said laughingly. A few in the bar laughed alongside him. Others, however, glared at the man.

"Hey, Enoch," Ken said as Enoch calmed down. "I heard the Relentless was outfitted with a new propulsion system made by that kid that follows Doc Malaki around."

"No foolin'?" Enoch grinned. "Guess we should go thank the man!"

"And," Marx said seriously. "He has something that belongs to us."

Ken and Enoch nodded, with Enoch grinning madly. "Oh, yeah! I forgot about that." Enoch's grin turned dark. "Let's get back what rightly belongs to us."

* * *

 **An: Please don't poke holes in my logic. And as for my explanation on Luffy's Devil fruit 'freezing' Luffy's mental development, it's a long shot theory, but for the purpose of my story, I'll sticking with it. Luffy will start to act a little like his old self after I finish this arc, which will be another chapter or two. 'Till next time!**


End file.
